


Greetings!

by lanxinseu_17



Series: The Nikiforov Siblings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Accidents, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor Character Death, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxinseu_17/pseuds/lanxinseu_17
Summary: The Hinata family got into accident on the way to Yuuri's match and the only survivors is Shouyou and Natsu. What will happened to them now? (EDITED VER)
Relationships: Haiba Alisa & Haiba Lev, Haiba Lev & Yuri Plisetsky, Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Nikiforov Siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Greetings!

"What if Shouyou and Natsu refuse to stay with us? Vitya, they must be so scared right now." Yuuri muttered on the phone with his husband as he walked back and forth, waiting for the doctor to inform them about his friend's children.

When Yuuri heard that his friend and her husband got into car crash, he waste no time to pull Yuri who was following him at the mall in the car before driving it fast.

They told him that only the kids survived during the car crash but their condition was so bad so they need to get a surgery. Yuuri never thought this will happened because just few hours ago, he received a call from his friend saying that she's going to come over with her family, that's why he went shopping with Yuri to buy some food.

Yuuri asked Viktor to stay at home to take care of the kids and now Viktor is on his way to hospital after Yuuri called him.

"Stop overthinking, my love. You need to calm down okay? I'll make sure to bring them home." Viktor said, trying to calm down his husband through the phone.

Yuri stared at the older for so long before snatching his phone, "Are you bringing the kids?" Yuri asked him 

"Of course, there's no one in the house. Yurio, please tell him to calm down. I need to hang up now."

"I will. Hurry up."

After Yuri ended the call, he walked to the brunette that still muttering mess. The blond grab his arm and sit him on the chair before saying, "Calm your tits, Katsudon. They're kids and they have no one to live now of course they will live with us. No need to worry."

"But-"

"No buts. Now just calm down and wait for that hag and the kids come or I'll choke you." Yuri threaten him as he sit beside Yuuri.

After five minutes waiting, Viktor is running to them with Lev in his arm and Alisa beside him. Yuuri can't help but to hug his kids tight as he start to sobbed.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Alisa asked him, patting her father's back. Lev saw what she did and do the same.

"It's nothing, my baby. I'm gonna have talk with your father for a sec, go sit with Yurio would you?" Yuuri said with teary smile.

"Okay!" Alisa answered to him with big smile, holding her brother's hand to lead the way to their uncle.

Viktor did the same with his daughter, bringing his husband to place without people to have some privacy. After they arrived there, Viktor pulled the brunette into his arm.

"Vitya, they're just kids. They lost their parents like our babies." Yuuri said, sobbing on Viktor's chest.

Viktor patted his back softly, "Yuuri, do you want to adopt them?"

Yuuri look at him fast, Viktor chuckled softly while wiping the tears on his husband's face. Yuuri just leaned on Viktor's warm hand, "Can we?"

Viktor smiled once again, he kissed Yuuri's forehead, "If that's what make you happy then I would do anything for you, love."

"Are you sure that you're okay with this, Vitya? We just adopted the babies two years ago." Yuuri asked again with worries, he's fine with having two more kids but Viktor is also busy after all he start to skate again.

"I'm fine with this, after all our Lyvochka probably need a brother and Alichka has been ranting about wanting a sister lately remember?" 

As the two married couple continue to discuss about adopting the Hinata siblings, Yuri just stare at his not officialy niece and nephew.

"Uncle, why Dada is crying? Is he crying because I ate candy last night?" Lev asked innocently, tears filled his eyes.

Yuri blinked twice before his eyes widening, "You ate candy last night? Your dad said not to, fu- freak now I'm going to die if he know." The blond sighed roughly before looking back to Lev.

"Who give you the candy?" Yuri asked the silver haired boy. Lev just look down for a while before answering, "Papa."

"If this is not happening, your papa will get killed by your dad." Yuri muttered as he look at the ceilings.

Yuri stuck with Viktor and Yuuri since they get married well because he wanted to live in Japan and also going to school there. Which he regretted it because he can't understand anything at school, he ended up quitting school for a year and start homeschool with Yuuri teaching him everything. 

Yuri's japanese still sound bad though because his russian accent was to thick. He used russian everytime he talked with Viktor, he tried to taught his niece and nephew russian but sadly only Alisa can catch up a bit meanwhile Lev just stare at him and asked hin if he's talking in alien language. Viktor and Yuuri did not even bother to help him but they only laugh like maniac.

Speaking of Viktor and Yuuri, they finally comeback. Viktor take a sit beside Yuri making the blond give him stink eyes.

"We've decided to adopt them" Viktor whispered to him.

Yuri sighed, "Good. Now there's four of them."

After staying silent for a while, Alisa looked at her dad as she asked, "Daddy, why are we in the hospital?"

Yuuri smiled at her, he ruffled his daughter's soft hair before pulling her to his lap, "Alichka, do you remember that daddy said someone will come to our house?"

Alisa nodded, "Yeah and you were so excited about it."

"Well, sadly they got in car crash and.. the only survivors is their kids. Alichka, do you mind having another little brother and little sister?"

Alisa stay silent for a minutes making everyone except Lev holding their breath, the girl looked at her dad, "Is he younger than Lyvochka?"

At first Yuuri didn't understand what she's saying but when he finally understand it he smiled, "Nope, he's four months older than Lyvochka and he's good at taking care of younger kids."

Alisa nodded in approvement before she asked again, "How old is she?"

Yuuri chuckled, "She's three, two years younger than them."

"Then, I approved!" Alisa answered with wide smile on her face.

Everyone let out a breath of relief but then they remember Lev is there staring them dumbfoundly. This time Viktor pulled the boy on his lap.

"Papa, what is sis and dada talking about?" Lev tilted his head.

"You're going to have big brother and little sister, Lyvochka." Viktor simply explained, don't want to make his son even more confused with complicated words.

"Big brother?" Viktor sweared he saw Lev's green eyes was gleamed earlier.

"Yep, so you need to get along with them okay?"

Lev nodded excited to see his new siblings, "Can big brother and lil sis have russian name too papa?"

This time everyone was shocked, "Why?" Yuri finally spoke.

"Because if big brother and lil sis have russian name, they can have cool nicknames like me and big sis and they will not feel uh.. uh.. what is that word um.. HA! They will not feel left out." Lev explained innocently to them.

"S-sure, we'll do that for them Lyvochka. You got some good idea baby!" Yuuri cheered at his son proudly.

"Is someone here for Hinata Shouyou and Hinata Natsu?" The nurse asked with small smile on her face seeing the family.

"I'm Katsuki Yuuri and this is my family, we're here for them." Yuuri walked up to her, followed by Viktor.

"I need someone to follow me to the doctor room, the others can enter the room because they're awake now but do not scare the kids. They're still traumatized." The nurse explained.

Viktor glanced to Yuuri, "Yuuri, go inside with the kids and Yurio. I'll go with the nurse."

"Comeback faster, papa!" Lev's small voice making Viktor smile softly.

"I'll be right back, Lyvochka. Don't be noisy okay?"

"Okay!" The small silver haired smile at his father before running to Yuri then ask the blond to carry him.

"You can walk by yourself."

"Please?"

Yuri let out a fake sigh before carrying him.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was thinking about hey how about making haiba siblings and hinata siblings got adopted by victuuri and i finally wrote something about it lol


End file.
